


Cons Hold Hands Too

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Con Artists, French, Holding Hands, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is the world's best con artist, deducing the perfect methods to seduce each victim just long enough to steal what he wants. Of course, he doesn't steal from those who don't deserve it. And he never hurts people. Well, not physically. He's teamed up with John Watson, ex-soldier, and together the pair are the most elusive con artists the world's ever seen.





	Cons Hold Hands Too

**Author's Note:**

> Combined a couple of requests for this one (hand-holding, con artists, and seductive Sherlock)

"That was, by far, the best job you've done," John chuckled as Sherlock returned from yet another successful heist.

"Hardly," Sherlock scoffed, sitting down at the table in their shared flat. "It was a standard operation. Nothing special."

"Maybe not to you. But it was one of our most lucrative. I could never do what you do. You're so incredibly sexy," John purred, pulling Sherlock down for a little kiss. He always felt a bit more possessive after a job. After all, Sherlock did flirt with the victims to get what they wanted. And being Sherlock's boyfriend, John felt he had a right to be a bit jealous.

"As are you," Sherlock insisted, returning the kiss. "Just a different sort."

\--

**Flashback to earlier that day**

_Sherlock had spotted her during his usual rounds. Tall brunette with plenty to spare. She was fairly pretty, somewhat confident but not overly cocky. He should be able to make quick work of this one. So he went with a tried and true rom com approach that was perfectly tailored to her. Walking towards her with his head down, looking worried, their shoulders bumped and he dropped a book that was in his hands. He was always carrying something, just to make things more believable and have more people stop to help._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sherlock apologised, pretending to be flustered and lost as the woman stopped to help him. "I just got so caught up in....." He trailed off as their eyes met, their hands overlapping on top of his book. "I......I'm sorry, but I'll be kicking myself all day if I don't say this.....You're absolutely stunning. Any chance we could get some coffee?"_

_"That actually...sounds pretty nice," she answered, a light blush spreading across her cheeks._

_So Sherlock picked up his book and walked along with her, pocketing what he'd already managed to steal. She'd been wearing a few rings that were sure to be worth something, so he took those and left the others. They made small talk as they walked to the nearest coffee shop, Sherlock occasionally adjusting the fake glasses he wore a part of his disguise. Hard to trick people if they knew what he looked like._

_He was forced to spend more time around people than he really ever appreciated, but at least it meant a nice bit of wealth for him and John. He paid for the coffee for them, a small price to pay  for the amount they'd earn from this job. While they talked, he managed to pickpocket her and gain her trust at the same time. So soon enough, they were snogging and he had a reason to touch her face, which meant he could steal her earrings as well._

_"I'm sorry, I have to go. But I'd love to get together with you sometime. Maybe we could.....go a bit further next time," Sherlock purred, kissing her cheek. The woman, Janine, gave him her phone number on a napkin from the shop, then waved him off._

\--

Sherlock emptied out their stash onto the table. "Let's see. Four rings, two pairs of gold earrings, a wallet with multiple cards and quite a bit of cash. Look like we've done rather well today," he commented as he estimated what everything would be worth.

"You did it. I just knew where to look for the right targets. And I'll take the jewelry to be sold to shops later. We can empty out the bank accounts tonight. The rest can go in our safe," John commented. "Until we're ready, everything goes in the safe."

Once everything was put away, John frowned slightly, looking at Sherlock. "All right, take that disguise off. This isn't my gorgeous lover," he insisted, pulling off the glasses. The wig was removed as well and Sherlock took out the coloured contacts.

"There, better?" Sherlock asked with a bit of a smirk. 

"Much," John hummed, reaching out to take Sherlock's hand in his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled. "Say it," he murmured.

"I have no idea what you could mean," Sherlock replied, feigning innocence. 

"You know exactly what I mean, you prat. Come on, say it. For me?" John pressed, giving him a little pout.

"All right, all right. John, tu es magnifique. La lumière de ma vie. L'accomplissement de mon âme même. Je t'aime plus que tout le monde, mon amour," Sherlock hummed, knowing how much John loved speaking French with him. 

"Et Sherlock, tu es mon monde absolu. Ma lumière, ma vie, mon âme. Je me réveille et m'endors en pensant à toi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une vie sans toi, et je ne voudrais pas. Je t'aime William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Et je le ferai toujours, mon génie brillant," John answered with a grin.

"This all seems rather pedestrian, doesn't it?" Sherlock commented after a bit of quiet. "Us, two con artists, sitting in our flat, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings to each other."

"Hey, cons hold hands too!" John insisted with a little chuckle, then smiled softly and sighed happily.

\--

**Translations**

_John, tu es magnifique. La lumière de ma vie. L'accomplissement de mon âme même. Je t'aime plus que tout le monde, mon amour_ : John, you are magnificent. The light of my life. The fulfillment of my very soul. I love you more than anything, my sweet.

 _Et Sherlock, tu es mon monde absolu. Ma lumière, ma vie, mon âme. Je me réveille et m'endors en pensant à toi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une vie sans toi, et je ne voudrais pas. Je t'aime William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Et je le ferai toujours, mon génie brillant_ : And Sherlock, you are my absolute world. My light, my life, my soul. I wake up and fall asleep thinking of you. I could not imagine a life without you, nor would I want to. I love you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. And I always will, my brilliant genius.

 

 


End file.
